Una semana
by LadyInfierno
Summary: Quien lo diría, la poderosa Meiko Sakine, siendo dominada por una peliverde y un par de gemelos, ellos NO debían oirlo, ella NO debía decirlo, y él NO debería provocarlo "-...Kaito idiota...-"
1. Prólogo

**Una semana**

_.:Prólogo:._

Una hermosa **y normal** mañana en una ciudad de Japón, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y un hombre de cabello azul era arrojado desde la ventana de un sexto piso en un complejo de departamentos...

...

...Bueno, no era una mañana **tan** normal...

-_Perfecto_-

Deben preguntarse, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pues bien, es algo **complicado**... ¡Pero todo es culpa de **Rin** y **Len**! Bueno, no todo, creo que en parte fue mía, no debí **emborracharme** con ellos delante... ¡Pero en primera **Miku** no debió dejarlos entrar! ¡Ni a ellos ni a **Kaito**! ¡_Mucho menos_ a Kaito!

Y ahora ese **idiota** está desangrándose seis pisos más abajo...

En relidad este día fue muy parecido al que **inició** todo esto, claro, si ignoramos el bonito color _rojo sangre_ mezclado con _azul Kaito_ adornando la entrada de mi edificio...

Supongo que los estoy confundiendo más, ¿Cierto?

Lo mejor será comenzar desde el **principio**, o lo que es lo mismo, hace exactamente una semana, _la semana más larga de mi vida..._

.:'':.

**Hola!!!  
Regresé y les traigo una nueva historia, ésta vez de **_**Vocaloid**_**  
No pienso abandonar mi fic **_**Lazos**_**, de **_**Princess Tutú, **_**y agradezco infinitamente a quienes lo siguen**_**, **_**pero...  
No podía resistirme!!!!!  
Jeje, estuve leyendo algunos trabajos sobre estos personajes y...  
Me encantaron!!!!  
Así que amantes del KaiMei, espero les guste  
Y a todos aquellos que se pasen por aqui a leer, también, xD  
Esto es sólo el comienzo, pero no les cuesta nada dejar un **_**review**_**!!!  
**_**~Natsu se alimenta de Fuego, y yo, de reviews~  
**_**Jaja, hasta es siguiente cap!!!**


	2. El descubrimiento que lo inició todo

**Una semana**

.:_El descubrimiento que lo inició todo_:.

Una nueva mañana se alzaba en Japón, a pesar de ser temprano, la actividad ya podía apreciarse en varias partes de la ciudad, y, aunque un poco adormilada, Meiko Sakine se preparaba para ser parte de ello.

No le agradaba mucho tener que ir tan temprano, pero pese a eso, nunca se había quejado, disfrutaba mucho su trabajo, adoraba cantar, y se la pasaba de maravilla grabado los videos con sus compañeros y amigos

¡Sus amigos! ¡Nunca en su vida había conocido gente más _extraña_!

Primero estaba **Hatsune Miku**:

Esa muchachita eternamente alegre, de largo cabello verde, si, _verde,_ y aficionada a los _negis_, una gran amiga, a pesar de ser más joven que ella, sus conversaciones eran muy agradables y le daban cierto toque de madurez, una madurez que era opacada por su personalidad de niña mimada, pero que siempre le alegraba el día

Luego, estaban esos dos dolores de cabeza, **Kagamine Len&Rin:**

Dos pequeños niños gemelos, bueno, no tan pequeños, pero era divertido molestarlos respecto a eso, para ella, esos dos mocosos eran como su _hijos_, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, muy unidos y traviesos, aunque Rin era...como decirlo, un poco, _intimidante_, no por nada su juguete favorito era una _aplanadora gigante..._ Pero a pesar de todas sus travesuras, ella los adoraba

Estaban Luka, Haku, Gakupo, Neru, Dell, y el más idiota de todos...

**Shion Kaito:**

El hombre más _miedoso_ que había conocido nunca, con una obsesión hacia los helados y más ingenuo que Len (Eso ya es decir mucho...), pero para ella, él era... era...

¡Un completo _pervertido_!

Si, un pervertido de cabello azul, se pasaba el dia entero mirándola, con esos ojos tan azules y cristalinos como el mar... No es que a ella le gustasen esos ojos, ¡Para nada! Y si a veces se lo imaginaba abrazándola, era para saber que hacer en esos casos, eso no era atracción, ¡Cómo iba a gustarle a ella ese hombre...

-Tsk...- Y una vez más, se sorprendió a si misma pensando en esos ojos

Saludaba a sus compañeros cuando pasaban a su lado, hasta llegar al set de grabación, donde la esperaban, no sabía excactamente quién, no se molestó en leer completa la petición, sólo sabía que era uno de sus compañeros de equipo, ojalá fueran Miku o los gemelos...

-¡Meiko! ¡Por aquí!- _Oh no_, la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento...

-Kaito...-susurró, tan bajo que nadie la escuchó

-Meiko, ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar!- dijo él mientras la castaña llegaba a su lado -¡Este video es muy importante para mí!-

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Meiko, porque le salía del alma, porque estar cerca de _él_ le alegraba, aunque no sabía la razón, o, más bien, no quería _aceptar _ la razón...

-Si, si, y...¿De cuál canción es?- preguntó, intentando olvidar lo que estaba pensando

-Pensaba que habías leído mi mensaje completo- contestó él bajando el tono de voz, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreirle- _Yami no Ou*_ , vamos-

Esa canción, ya tenía un poco de tiempo que él la había escrito, y ella aún recordaba los dos infinitos meses que le llevó acabarla, sus constantes llamadas a media noche preguntando _"-¿Y que tal queda esta parte?-" _ Sus noches en vela, su obsesión por el helado aún mas fuerte que nunca, su falta de dinero por eso último, y sus constantes sobornos, más bien súplicas, a Len para un préstamo...

Nunca imaginó que esa canción estaba dedicada a su persona, cierto era que no se trataba de la canción más romántica del mundo, pero era de él, para ella, y con eso le bastaba. Algo dentro de ella pareció moverse, o agrandarse, con este pequeño acto de parte del ojiazul. Aún lo consideraba cobarde, tonto, despistado, un pervertido... Pero se dió cuenta de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que lo fuera, es más, _le gustaba_.

¡Si! A Meiko le gustaba eso de un hombre... mejor dicho, le gustaba eso de Kaito. Hace tiempo que había descubierto eso en ella, se conocía bastante bien para no notarlo, además de que ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente, era una mujer... lamentablemente, una mujer muy testaruda y orgullosa, si, a ella le gustaba eso de Kaito, pero no significaba **por ningún motivo**, que le gustase Kaito

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente, entre risas, errores, uno que otro golpe, pero, por fin, la sesión de grabación se dio por finalizada, solo faltaría la edición, pero para eso, ya no la necesitaban a ella

-Tengo que irme- dijo al ojiazul con el que hablaba –Luka quería ayuda con unas compras-

- Oh, muy bien- le regaló una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-Nos vemos luego...-

-¿M-Meiko?- le llamó él un tanto inseguro, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, curiosa– S-si tienes ti-tiempo después... ¿Q-quisieras ir a ver una... película?-

Ella se quedó en shock

Una película, ella, ir con él, los dos, _solos..._

-Rin y Len dijeron que sí, Miku también se apuntó, sólo quería ver si tú tam...-pero ella le cortó de repente

-Lo siento, hoy estoy ocupada-dijo caminando a la salida, sin mirarlo

Y salió, dejando atrás a un muy confundido, y decepcionado, Kaito

.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa maldita pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza, no lo entendía, una persona como ella, que siempre pensaba antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa, ¿Actuando sólo por impulso?

Pero no pudo evitarlo, las palabras salieron solas de su boca, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba fuera del edificio. Suspiró. Comenzó a pensar más detenidamente y con más calma, para encontrar la respuesta

Se había sentido... triste, las palabras de aquel hombre _"-¿Q-quisieras ir a ver una... película?-", _le había hecho sentir... especial, y que él arruinara eso diciéndole que _sólo_ era una amiga más, le había dolido bastante

Y mientras pensaba en eso, iba cayendo en la cuenta, cada vez más, del tan ansiado _por qué_

Detuvo su andar, mirando al vacío, en una expresión de total horror, se puso pálida y sacó su celular

-...-

-...-

-¿Si? ¿Luka? Creo que no podré acompañarte esta tarde...-

-...-

-..Nos vemos..-

Eso fue todo, guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chamarra, y analizó una vez más lo que acababa de descubrir, una y otra vez, y el resultado siempre era el mismo...

¡No podía ser!

¡Era **imposible**!

...Empezaba a enamorarse de Kaito...

...Si no es que ya lo estaba...

Y con esas palabras haciendo eco en su mente, echó a correr rumbo a su casa

.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:.

.:'':.

_**Hola de nuevo!!  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?  
Gracias a los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior!!! Una galleta para ustedes!!! ^^  
Por ahora le dejo ahí, pero pronto subiré el siguiente  
Pensaba ponerlo en este, pero decidí cortarlo, *Insertar risa maligna*  
Sufran con el suspenso!!!  
xDDDD  
Y no me maten, pero déjenme su opinión  
Por cierto, olvidé ponerlo pero Vocaloid no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla  
Hasta la póxima!!!**_


	3. Primer día:Borrachera

**Una semana**

_.:Primer día:_ _Borrachera:._

No, no, no, no, ¡No! ¡NO!

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

-…Dios mío…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, cuando blanca como la leche, había llegado a su departamento.

Mareada y con una leve punzada en la sien, fue directamente a su nevera, esa tarde sí que necesitaba _**sake.**_  
Su mundo se derrumbó totalmente al comprobar que no le quedaba _**ninguna**_ botella de su preciado líquido.

-No… hoy no…-se lamentó, no estaba de humor para ir al centro comercial.

Pero, como en el mundo de Meiko nada, **absolutamente nada**, es peor que un día sin sake, ella ya estaba, de nuevo, lista para salir.  
Pero, había un pequeño detalle que estaba pasando por alto…

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

-…-

-…-

"CINEMA"

Si, el cine estaba camino al bar, y, una vez más, el karma se encargó de hacerle notar que definitivamente _ese no era su día._

-¿Meiko? ¡Meiko! ¡Por aquí! ¡Aquí! –escuchó unas vocecitas algo infantiles a lo lejos, definitivamente, los gemelos Kagamine…

-Ah… Hola…-saludó sin muchas ganas, acercándose ellos.

- ¿Decidiste venir?- ahora fue el turno de la joven Hatsune- Kaito nos había dicho que…-

-¡Muchachos! ¡Les traje sus dulces y…!- se escuchó la voz de cierto peliazul, que al ver a Meiko se quedó más frío que los helados que llevaba en brazos (Los cuales, por cierto, ya eran devorados por los rubiecitos y Miku)- Mei-ko…-

-Hola…- saludó ella de nuevo, con un aura negativa cada vez más grande.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntaron los Kagamine, pasando su mirada de Meiko a Kaito, de Kaito a Meiko, sin comprender la actitud de ambos mayores.

Y la castaña, harta de que él no dijera nada, optó por seguir su camino, comprar lo que necesitaba y volver a su casa a desahogar sus penas…  
Ese definitivamente era el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido en la vida…

-Bueno chicos, los dejo- dijo, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa tan forzada que los asustó –tengo _asuntos_ que atender…-

-¡H-hai!- dijeron los 3 menores abrazados, mientras la observaban irse.

-¿Qué le pasará a Meiko?- se preguntó Miku preocupada, una vez que ella (Y su extraña sonrisa), ya estaba lejos.

-¡Miku! ¡Kaito no reacciona!-

La voz de los gemelos la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se asustó al ver el rostro de Kaito casi tan azul como su cabello.

-¡Kaito! ¡Respira! ¡Respira!- exclamó ella tratando de reanimarlo…

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

¿Qué era lo que ella le había hecho a la vida?  
¿Acaso era tan malo como para que ahora la tratase de esa forma?

Un minuto después ya estaba frente al pequeño local, entró, sin muchos ánimos y camino directo al mostrador.

-Buenos días Meiko -saludó una joven albina detrás de la barra, para después agregar con una sonrisa- ¿De nuevo se acabaron las provisiones?-

-Hola Haku…- respondió, _**tratando **_ de sonar lo más normal posible, sin lograr un gran resultado- Si, dame lo de siempre-

- ¡Vaya! No te había visto tan decaída desde que te enfermaste del estómago y no pudiste tomar sake en tres días…- comentó algo extrañada, mientras limpiaba un vaso con un pañuelo - ¿Pasó algo malo?-

La castaña suspiró, se sentó en uno de los bancos que ahí había y fijó su vista en la barra, mientras pensaba qué hacer…

¿Sería buena idea decirle a Haku?  
Después de todo, eran amigas, y _necesitaba_ decirle a alguien, tal vez un consejo ayudaría…

-Verás Haku…- dijo después de un largo suspiro -…Yo…-

_**¡CRASH!**_

El inconfundible sonido de un vaso de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo le hizo alzar la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con una estática y algo sonrojada Haku, que miraba con atención hacia la puerta.

Y ahí como si nada, fumando, estaba _Honne Dell*_

El cerebro de Meiko quedó en shock ante esto, no era tan difícil adivinar lo que le sucedía a la joven de ojos carmesí, ¡Oh desgracia! ¡Oh destino! Meiko Sakine no era la única con dilemas amorosos…  
…Y eso la deprimió aún más…

-Ahm… ¿Haku?- dijo dudosa, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba -¿Estás ahí?-

-…- _la persona con la que intenta hablar fue desconectada o está fuera del área de servicio, gracias…_

Genial, el plan **A** _"Desahoguémonos con Haku"_ se había ido al cuerno, y encima, todavía no tenía su sake, ¿Podía ponerse peor?

-Si no te importa, voy por "mis provisiones", te dejo el dinero en la caja- dijo un poco fastidiada, a sabiendas de que la Yowane ni atención le ponía, teniendo como respuesta un "mhm" que sólo le hizo afirmar lo anterior

No fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba, la bodega estaba llena de cajas y cajas con todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, encontró una grande, con la palabra _**"SAKE"**_ en letras grandes y rojas.

Sonrió. Por fin algo bueno le pasaba, y si, con esto se olvidaría de tooooodos sus problemas, bueno, de _casi_ todos, (Recordemos cierta cabellera azul…)

Y con esa misma sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, salió de la bodega, encontrando una escena algo extraña  
Dell estaba en el piso, con una botella rota a su lado y unos cuantos pedazos de la misma en el cabello, mientras Haku, cruzada de brazos, miraba en otra dirección algo (de nuevo)sonrojada

No le dio mucha importancia, golpear al hombre que te gusta con una botella en la cabeza de vez en cuando era muy normal, ¿No?, ella lo hacía muy a menudo con Kait…

Grandioso, ahora hasta su subconsciente la traicionaba, salió apresuradamente del lugar, ahora con un vacío en el estómago, extrañamente, no era molesto, solo un poco inquietante, y tenía que admitir, que empezaba a gustarle esa sensación.

-Deja de pensar cosas raras…-se dijo, cosa que no funcionó mucho

Tras caminar unas cuantas calles más, por fin llegó a su edificio, se alegró, ¡Por fin podría tener un tiempo de paz!  
Salió del elevador con una pequeña sonrisa, la caja era algo pesada pero, siendo sake, ¿Qué importaba?

Dejó las llaves en la mesa, junto a la caja, tomo dos botellas y se dejó caer en el sillón.

¿Era cierto?  
Todo eso que había estado pensando desde que salió de la grabación… ¿Podía ser que…?

¡Bah! ¿Qué más daba?  
Supongamos que era cierto, que estaba enamorada de Kaito, de sus ojos, de su cabello, de su voz, que tal vez le gustaría estar entre sus brazos, que le daba curiosidad saber a que sabían sus labios, que…

…dije: _**SUPONGAMOS**_…

Bien, bien, supongamos que todo eso era cierto, ese idiota **nunca** se sentiría atraído hacia ella, ¿Cierto?

Vamos, que cualquier hombre normal sentiría una atracción física (No tan decente) hacia ella, pero Shion Kaito no era un _hombre normal_, cuando usaba faldas y blusas cortas*, no lo atraía, lo asustaba, una mujer como ella y un hombre como Kaito no estaban destinados a estar juntos…

Sin quererlo, ese pensamiento le dolió, ese sí que era un récord, apenas esa mañana había descubierto que estaba enamorada del tipo y ya descartaba toda idea de estar junto a él, ¡Viva el optimismo!

En la mesa ya estaban vacías las dos primeras botellas, y las próximas dos no tardarían en estar igual

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que me gusta de él? –se preguntó en voz baja, para después tomarse media botella de un trago

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

-¡Estuvo genial!- exclamaron a coro los gemelos Kagamine, saliendo de la sala de cine

-Sí, me gustó mucho, sobre todo el final- ahora fue la joven Hatsune, con una sonrisa -¿Qué te pareció a ti, Kaito-nii?

El pobre no contestó, tenía el rostro más blanco que la leche, y se abrazaba a sí mismo, temblando, y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-¿Creen que haya sido buena idea entrar con él a ver "_Saw V_"?*- preguntó Miku, viendo un poco apenada al peliazul.

Los Kagamine voltearon a verlo, luego voltearon a verse entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Se puso peor cuando vimos la cuatro- dijo Rin.

-Ya se le pasará, en uno o dos días- completó Len.

Miku miró a los gemelos, luego a Kaito, y pensó que sería mejor dejarlo ahí, después de todo, a ella si le había gustado la película, y no creía que un pequeño sustito fuera para tanto, así que siguió caminando.

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

En la mesa había ya más de 10 botellas vacías, y su producción iba en aumento, conforme la castaña se perdía en sus cavilaciones

- Es lindo- se dijo, recostada en el sillón, mirando el techo –Tonto, llorón y debilucho pero… _lindo…_- dio otro trago a su botella

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Miku, mirando a Kaito.

-Nos aburrimos- dijeron los gemelos, con cara de… pues, aburrimiento.

-No podemos dejar así a Kaito-nii, **debemos** llevarlo a su casa- su tono ahora era de reproche, después de haberlos llevado al cine, gastarse quien-sabe-cuánto en dulces, refrescos, helados, etc. y haber soportado la película de terror no creía justo dejarlo ahí a su suerte.

-¡Pero queda muy lejos!- reclamó Rin, haciendo un puchero, no le hacía mucha gracia caminar 13 calles sólo porque a Kaito le había asustado la película.

-¿Y si lo llevamos a casa de Meiko? No creo que le importe tenernos ahí una noche- sugirió Len, sin prestar mucha atención.

Rin y Miku pensaron que era mejor que nada, así que tomaron rumbo a casa de borrach… ejem, de la Sakine.

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

**- ¡Me gusta!-** canturreó la castaña, ahora en el suelo –Cuando me ve, cuando sonríe, cuando canta, Hip-

Botellas por aquí, por allá, el sillón volteado, una bota en la pecera (¿Desde cuándo tenía un pez?) más botellas, ¿Qué demonios es eso? Mejor no pregunto…

-Es guapo, y tierno, y amable, y dulce, y, y…- seguía con su tonadita de quinceañera enamorada, dando vueltas en el tapete.

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor avisarle a Meiko-nee que veníamos para acá?- dijo de nuevo la peliverde (Ésta niña siempre reclama por algo…)- Ella no se veía muy bien ésta tarde-

- Estará feliz de vernos- contestaron los gemelos con una sonrisa –Y si no, ni modo-

A lo lejos, ya se divisaba el edificio donde vivía Meiko.

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

-¡Kaito! ¡Grandísimo idiota!- gritaba un muy feliz, (Y muy borracha) Meiko, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, como si estuviese bailando con alguien -¡Tengo algo que decirte!-

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

_¡Tin!_

Fue el sonido que hizo el elevador al abrir sus puertas en el piso número seis, dejando pasar a dos rubios, una peliverde y a un saco de papas… quise decir, a Kaito.

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Porque sólo lo diré una vez!- y la amante del sake seguía en su ensoñación, ahora hablándole a la lámpara con pantalla azul frente a ella.

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

-¿La trajiste Len?- preguntó su gemela.

-A ver, a ver- decía buscando en sus bolsillos -¡Aquí está!- sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Miku con curiosidad, tratando de ver el pequeño objeto en manos del menor de los Kagamine.

-La llave del departamento de Meiko- dijo él, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que la tuviera.

-¿De dónde la sacaron?- interrogó Miku, queriendo sonar demandante, los hermanos la miraron un segundo, para simplemente contestar un _"Es confidencial"_ y abrir la puerta.

-¡Meiko-nee! ¡Llegam…!- comenzaron a decir, pero fueron interrumpidos por el grito a todo pulmón de la castaña.

-¡KAITO! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!-

-…-

-…-

Y después de eso, silencio, Kaito ni por enterado, seguía traumatizado con las imágenes de la película, los ojos y la boca de Miku no podían cerrarse, por más que ella lo intentara, mientras tanto, las pequeñas y dulces mentes de los gemelos, ya empezaban a maquinar un plan, esbozaron una diabólica sonrisa, y con la voz más dulce y angelical que tenían preguntaron:

-Meiko-nee ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

_.:'':._

_**¡Por fin!  
Lamento el retraso, en mi defensa puedo decir que  
no es el fin de cursos más relajado que haya tenido…  
¡Y el sábado pasado hice mi examen de admisión a la prepa!  
¡Deséenme suerte!**_

_**En fin, agradezco enormemente a las personas que me dejaron  
su review en los capítulos anteriores  
-Suli (Chibiiiiii x3)  
-Angel Dark Fire (Que también sigue mi fic **__**Lazos **__**¡Gracias!)  
-Lenalee Rose (No es idiota, sólo no usa mucho su cerebro xD)  
-Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (Lallen, tienes razón, el mundo necesita más KaiMei)  
-**__**OoOo midori-chan oOoO**__** (Espero te haya gustado)  
-kuraru-chan (¡Me subes el ego! xD Y tengo la impresión de que Kaito va a sufrir mucho… kukuku)  
-Pequeña (Wiiii ¡Te quiero! :3)  
-marina (Ya, ya, no te vuelvas loca, ahí está, x3)**_

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:  
-Primero que nada, se que en muchos lugares (Casi todo internet ¬¬u) se tiene entendido que Dell y Haku son hermanos. Ya sé, ya sé, tienen los mismo rasgos, color de cabello, ojos…  
Pero no es el mismo caso que con Rin y Len, porque no tienen el mismo apellido, (Yowane y Honne) además, de que **__**Haku**__** es como una **__**Miku**__** fallida, y **__**Dell**__** es un **__**Len**__**, sea cual sea el caso, quiero aclarar que en esta historia Haku y Dell **__**NO**__** son hermanos (No me agrada mucho el incesto, no critico a quienes lo escriben, incluso he leído varios y me gustaron, pero no soy mucho de la idea de escribir un caso así… por ahora) así que fans del incesto, lo siento, ni de ellos ni de los Kagamine, u.u, sólo una linda relación de hermanos ^^**_

_**-"Faldas y blusas cortas" ¿Qué no las que usa **__**ya**__** son cortas? O.o**_

_**-Para quienes no la conozcan, **__**Saw: El juego macabro **__**es una película de suspenso y horror (Con ese nombre no creo que trate de ponis…) hasta ahora tiene 6 películas, en lo personal, la que más me gusta es la cuatro, por eso lo de que Kaito se traumó más con esa xD, la trama es más que nada psicológica, pues no hay "asesinatos", sino "rehabilitaciones" (A que suena interesante ¿Nee?) es altamente recomendable, sabrán porque Kaito estaba así.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?  
Ahora sí, empieza lo bueno, kukuku, a veces lo gemelos Kagamine me dan miedo….  
xD  
Déjenme su opinión, es muy importante para mí, y si viene con chocolates, mejor :3  
El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, no se desesperen, pero  
recuerden que tengo mi fic de **__**Princess Tutú**__**, y no puedo dejar a **__**Suli**__** y  
**__**Angel Dark Fire**__** colgadas, jeje, me matarían**_

_**¡Nos vemos!  
Maria**_


	4. Segundo día:Que yo dije  ¿Qué?

**Una semana**

_.:Segundo día: Qué yo dije…¿Qué?:._

Resaca.  
La única parte de tomar sake que no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Y el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento fue a reafirmar ese pensamiento.

No queriendo abrió los ojos, notando a penas la luz que se colaba por las cortinas, e incorporándose con dificultad miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Para ser más precisos, _en el suelo_ de su habitación.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- se dijo

Y una vez que logró deshacerse de la prisión en que se habían convertido las sábanas y cobijas, esparcidas en el suelo junto a ella, se levantó e inspeccionó el cuarto con la mirada.

La puerta estaba cerrada, el espejo en su lugar, su laptop sobre el escritorio, las lámparas de una pieza, _Rin y Len en su cama_, su guitarra donde siempre…

Miró de nuevo hacia su cama, analizó un momento la información que su cerebro recibía, la procesó y…

-¡Pequeños engendros!- gritó encaminándose hacia unos recién despiertos gemelos Kagamine.

-Meiko-nee…- gimoteó Rin, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Es muy temprano para que grites…- se quejó un adormilado Len, acurrucándose junto a su hermana.

Meiko no contestó, tenía una clara expresión de furia mal contenida y una vena resaltaba en su sien, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico suyo y mío, simplemente salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Van a volverme loca un día de éstos…-resopló, encaminándose hacia la habitación de huéspedes para dormir un poco más.

No le sorprendió más de lo necesario el ver un bulto metido en la cama y una mata de cabellos _verdes_ esparcidos por la almohada.

-Por algo la disquera les dio sus propios departamentos…-masculló resignada, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina. Si no podía dormir, por lo menos tomaría algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Caminó descalza por el frío suelo hasta llegar a su destino, abrió la nevera, sacó un cartón de leche y luego una caja de pastillas del cajón más cercano.

Todo hubiera ido bien de no ser porque en ese preciso momento un hombre entró en la cocina.

Y no era un hombre cualquiera. Era alto, de piel blanca y cabello azul. Hasta ahí todo normal, era el mismo Kaito de siempre, y si los gemelos y Miku estaban ahí, no era extraño que él se uniera al grupo.

Lo que no cuadraba en la escena era que _no tenía camisa._

¡Sí! ¡El maldito descarado se paseaba por **su** departamento sin camisa!

Se quedó estática, con el empaque de leche a punto de resbalar de su mano, y, si ella no fuera ella, podría jurar que estaba a punto de babear.

El hombre estaba parado de frente a ella, bostezando y tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano. ¡Se veía tan tierno! Pero la ternura era altamente opacada por ese pecho y abdomen no tan musculosos pero bien trabajados. Siendo cantante ¿Cómo es que tenía ese cuerpo? Tal vez él…

-¿Meiko?- le sacó de sus cavilaciones, mirándola con curiosidad y confusión.

-¿Ehh...?-

-¿Qué haces en mi departamento?-

La gente que pasaba por la calle comenzó a correr horrorizada. Ruidos parecidos a vidrio quebrándose se escuchaban desde el sexto piso de uno de los edificios, seguidos por unos gritos de psicópata. Alguien estaba siendo masacrado ahí y no querían formar parte de ello.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE TU DEPARTAMENTO GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE BESTIA!- gritaba una muy alterada Meiko, lanzándole al peliazul cuanto objeto osara atravesarse en su camino. Entre ellos platos, frutas, cubiertos, envases, cuchillos…

Éstos últimos siendo esquivados por apenas milímetros.

-¡Me-Meiko! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!-

Si alguien hubiese visto la cara de miedo de Kaito hubiera pensado que exageraba.

Si ese alguien hubiese visto la de enojo de Meiko se compadecería de él. (Y huiría de ahí)

-¿¡QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE! ¿¡COMO ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO NO PUEDO TENER UNA MAÑANA DECENTE!- los objetos habían dejado de volar por la habitación, pero el hecho de que Meiko tuviera una botella en la mano no tranquilizaba mucho al ojiazul.

-¡DEPIERTO TIRADA EN EL SUELO!- Cada paso que Meiko daba Kaito lo retrocedía, presa del pánico y tratando de evitar su pronta muerte- ¡LOS GEMELOS Y MIKU ME QUITAN MI CAMA!-

Esto era malo, MUY malo, Meiko había estado tomando, seguramente le dolía la cabeza, y, para variar, parecía que el intruso era él. El miedo le había dado un poco más de lucidez, haciéndole notar que, en efecto, ese no era su departamento.

-¡Y LUEGO APARECES **TÚ **IDIOTA! ¡SIN CAMISA Y DICIÉNDOME QUE ÉSTE ES TU APARTAMENTO!- La vida de Kaito pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos, su espalda tocaba la pared de la cocina y la castaña y su botella estaban cada vez más cerca de su futuro cadáver- ¡A ÉSTAS ALTURAS NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE ME CALME!-

Kaito cerró los ojos esperando otro insulto, un botellazo, un golpe, algo… Pero nada llegó. Lentamente abrió un ojo y luego el otro, asegurándose primero de que seguía vivo, y luego, mirando hacia abajo, hacia Meiko, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente preciosa enojada.

-Ejem…- se dejó oír una, nada sutil, intervención, que hizo que ambos voltearan, sin separarse.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo… _interesante_?- la sonrisa maliciosa de Rin no dejaba dudas sobre a qué se refería, y es que no era para menos, con la _situación_ en que se encontraban los mayores.

Kaito acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Meiko, ambos sin tocarse, pero compartiendo más que espacio personal. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que la falda y la blusa de Meiko estaban torcidas por haber dormido con ellas y el que Kaito estaba algo ligero de ropa, pues…

-¡No!- y como si de un resorte se tratara, se separaron.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo aquí?- Miku, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos adormilados, sólo se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la habían despertado.

-Ehh… bueno… nosotros...- balbuceó Kaito, dejándolo más mal parado frente a esas pequeñas y maquiavélicas mentecitas.

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!- exclamó Meiko indignada, ignorando a su anterior víctima, para luego voltear a ver a los gemelos, más específicamente a Len, causándole a éste un escalofrío- Y tú pequeño demonio, dame esa llave _ahora_-

Ahora Len tenía la misma expresión que Kaito tenía hace segundos, y volteó hacia su gemela, buscando algo de apoyo, cosa que ella comprendió.

-¡Oh vamos Meiko! ¡No seas tan dura con él! Estoy segura de que se arrepiente de haber tomado la copia de tu llave la última vez que estuvimos aquí…- dijo la rubia con un ademán de restarle importancia, y con la mirada sorprendida de su gemelo sobre ella…

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

_-No creo que debamos Rin…-el susurro casi imperceptible de su gemelo le hizo darle un zape, y él trató de reprimir un quejido, no quería despertar a la durmiente Meiko del sofá._

_Ambos niños estaban arrodillados frente a un cajón abierto, en el cuál, encima de papeles y una que otra botella, estaba el objeto de atención de los pequeños Kagamine._

_-¡Pero si no es __tan__ malo! ¡Solamente la llevamos por si sucede una emergencia!- le respondió tratando de convencerlo, y mirando de reojo a la dueña de la casa, que acababa de darse la vuelta para acomodarse mejor._

_-¿Emergencia?- preguntó el ojiazul inocentemente, cayendo completamente en la trampa, y mirando también a la castaña._

_-¡Claro!- susurró ella con tono firme y convincente- Mira, imagina que un día Meiko pierde la llave de su departamento, se quedaría afuera, sola y con frío, ¿No?- expresó de manera melodramática._

_-Pues… si, supongo que sí- contestó el menor, mientras en su mente había una caricatura mal dibujada con crayones de Meiko frente a una puerta diciendo "-Oh no, me quedé afuera, y estoy sola y con frío-" mientras una nube gris aparecía sobre su cabeza._

_-Entonces…- prosiguió su hermana, viendo como su inocente hermanito caía completamente en su treta -…¡Nosotros llegamos y le damos su llave para salvarla!-_

_Ahora la caricatura mental de Len los mostraba a ellos tres, y él le entregaba a la Sakine un pequeño, e igualmente mal dibujado, objeto brillante, mientras ella decía "-¡Gracias! ¡Me salvaron!-" la nube gris se esfumaba y Meiko los recompensaba con muchas bananas y luego…_

_-¡Len!- le gritó su hermana en un susurro, devolviéndolo a la realidad. (La triste realidad en donde no había bananas…)_

_-¿Uh…?- expresó confundido, desesperando a su hermana._

_-¡Vas a tomar o no la maldita llave!- si bien Kagamine Rin no era conocida por su paciencia, esta vez estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarle a su hermano que ella __quería__ esa llave, y que, como la quería, __debía__ tenerla._

_Len se quedó otro momento viendo el pequeño pedazo de metal, para luego suspirar y susurrar para sí mismo…_

_-Todo sea por las bananas…-_

_Y tomó la llave…_

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

-¡Pero si no era yo el que quería…!- trató de decir Len, pero nuevamente su hermana habló.

-¡No seas maleducado Len! Y discúlpate con Meiko- su mirada le decía claramente que se arrepentiría si la acusaba, pero la indignación del rubio era mayor a cualquier cosa.

-¡Fue **tú** idea tomar la llave! ¡Yo no quería!- explotó, olvidándose de los presentes en la habitación y de la reciente amenaza a su salud e integridad.

-¡Pues lamento decirte, _querido hermano_, que aún así la tomaste! ¡Eres culpable!- le recriminó ella empujando a Miku para acercarse a su gemelo, y, para qué negarlo, ¡No había mal momento para empujar a la peliverde!

-¡Manipulaste mi mente! ¡Fue tú culpa!- volvió a quejarse él, acercándose también a su gemela.

-¡Que no!- dijo ella, dando otro paso.

-¡Que sí!- aseveró él, también avanzando.

-¡Que…!- intentó reclamar nuevamente Rin, cuando sintió que _alguien_ la cargaba y comenzaba a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-¡Hey!- dijo Len, que también era cargado por Meiko, y comenzando a forcejear.

-¡Esto es indignante!- protestó la rubia, seguida de su hermano.

-¡Te acusaremos con derechos infantiles!- Meiko los ignoraba, siendo seguida por Miku y Kaito.

-¡No puedes…!-

Y después de todo ese ajetreo… silencio.

-Ehm… Meiko-nee-Chan…- susurró Miku tras la castaña- ¿Crees que sea buena idea encerrarlos en el armario?- preguntó con inocencia, pero la mirada que Meiko le dirigió le quitó todas las ganas de cuestionarla.

-Ahora que esos dos se callaron…- otra manera de decir que sus gritos de auxilio no podían ser escuchados desde afuera- ustedes van a explicarme ciertas cosas…- el tono que usaba sólo ayudó a asustarlos más.

Y es que Meiko era una mujer tranquila y comprensiva, sabía divertirse, pero era muy madura y compasiva… exceptuando cuando tenía resaca. Entonces en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su dolor de cabeza, y todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarla, pagaba las consecuencias.

Otros salían más afectados que otros, claro está, y hasta el momento, Gakupo era el que más mal parado había salido, cuando una mañana llegó a visitarla cantando a todo pulmón _Dancing Samurai._ Nadie supo de él hasta la semana siguiente, cuando lo encontraron detrás del contenedor de basura del edificio de Meiko… tampoco es que lo hubieran buscado con tanta insistencia…

Una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados en la sala, (La cual, para Miku, estaba sospechosamente llena de pedazos de platos y frutas) y después de que Meiko pudiera por fin tomarse sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, comenzaron las preguntas.

-En primer lugar- dijo tratando de serenarse - dime que hacías sin camisa paseándote por mi departamento- para luego fulminar con la mirada a Kaito, sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

-Bu-bueno…-balbuceó él, mirando nerviosamente el techo- Cuando desperté pensé que me había quedado dormido en la sala de mi departamento de nuevo… y cuando vi que tenía la ropa del día anterior, quise ducharme, así que me quité la camisa, pero tenía hambre, así que primero fui a la cocina a comer cereal, ¿A ustedes no les gusta el cereal?- soltó una risita- Y, pues, luego te vi ahí, y te pregunté qué hacías en mi departamento… e intentaste asesinarme… y luego me di cuenta que no era mi departamento, y llegaron los gemelos y Miku, y te preguntaron por qué…-

-¡Kaito! ¡Eso ya lo sabemos!- le regañaron las dos presentes.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Pero eso no me explica el porqué llegaron aquí, en primer lugar- masculló la castaña, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-Bueno, Meiko-nee, lo que pasa es que ayer en el cine vimos una película de terror _(bastante buena, por cierto_) y cuando salimos, Kaito-nii no reaccionaba, así que _(como la niña perfecta que soy_) sugerí que lo llevásemos a casa, pero los _(diabólicos)_ gemelos no quisieron, y como tu casa quedaba más cerca, su propuesta fue venir aquí, _(cosa a la que me negué rotundamente, pero no me hicieron caso)_ abrieron la puerta con la copia de tu llave _(¡Juro que no tengo nada que ver con eso!)_ y cuando entramos estabas… ehm… pasada de copas…_(Por no decir hasta atrás…) _bailando con una lámpara y gritaste que…- ahí, la joven Hatsune, (Y sus extraños pensamientos) se detuvieron, haciendo que su verde mirada se posara en el distraído hombre de cabello azul.

-Yo grité… ¿Qué?- preguntó inquisitivamente la Sakine.

-Qué… bueno, no es algo que… quiero decir, Kaito no debería…- balbuceaba la peliverde, mientras la castaña trataba de descifrar que pintaba Kaito en todo eso.

-Kaito, ¿Tú me escuchaste?- preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el susodicho, viendo como la más joven de los tres se atoraba con las palabras.

-Francamente… ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí…- dijo cabizbajo y con una voz muy seria- ¡Sólo me acuerdo de ese malvado muñeco infernal!- cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y hacía un puchero, bastante tierno, al parecer de Meiko.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera decir otra palabra, lo que parecían ser golpes lejanos llamaron su atención, y sospechosamente (¬¬U)el ruido se incrementaba a medida que se acercaban al armario dónde se encontraban los Kagamine.

-¿Hum…? Así que ustedes saben lo que grité, ¿No?- preguntó Meiko con una sonrisa algo burlona, para tomar un papel y un lápiz de por ahí, y pasarlos por debajo de la puerta.- Si me lo dicen, _tal vez_ los saque de ahí.-

-…-

-…-

Nada se escuchaba, pero los presentes deducían que los gemelos estaban escribiendo. Después de un minuto, la hoja volvió a salir por la rendija de la puerta.

-Muy bien, veamos…- se dijo mientras inspeccionaba la hoja.

No supieron cuándo, no supieron porqué, pero de un momento a otro la Sakine ya había sacado a los gemelos del armario y echado a patadas de su casa a Kaito.

-¿!QUE YO DIJE QUÉ¡?-

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

_.:'':._

_**Hola gente! Regresé!  
No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!  
Antes que nada…  
No me maten… (Esto de temer por mi vida se está volviendo costumbre)  
Sé que hace mucho, (En verdad **__**mucho**__**) tiempo no actualizaba ésta historia, y que la de **__**Lazos**__** aún está en espera.**__**  
**__**En realidad no tengo excusa, sólo que mi inspiración es traicionera.  
Y ustedes se preguntarán… ¿Tanto tiempo de espera y sólo trae esto?  
Pues lamento decirles que sí, u.u, porque además estoy trabajando en mi historia de **__**Princess Tutú**__**, para que Angel Dark Fire y Suli no me odien tanto (Si no es que ya lo hacen… T.T)**_

_**Además, en mi defensa, salgo muy tarde de la escuela, y cuando salgo temprano estoy demasiado cansada, no tengo tiempo, y cuando estoy libre la inspiración no me llega.  
En fin, siempre había algo, hasta que en mi cumpleaños (hace unas semanas) me dije: "-¡Ya tienes 16! ¡Te estás volviendo vieja! ¡Ponte a escribir!-"**_

_**Y así fue como me senté a escribir.**_

_**¡Pero Oh destino! ¡La inspiración me dio para un fic de Hetalia! (Al que me he vuelto adicta) Y me costó un poco de trabajo encaminarme a terminar esto.**_

_**Por cierto, con lo de **__**malvado muñeco infernal**__** Kaito se refiere al que sale en Saw, el del triciclo. x3.**_

_**Me despido. Las rosas y los chocolates son bien recibidos, las amenazas de muerte y jitomatazos también, jeje, espero que influya un poco en su decisión el hecho de que este capítulo fue un poco más largo…**_

_**Supongo que el próximo capítulo estará, a más tardar, el sábado 13 de noviembre, toda la paciencia que no le tengan a sus hermanitos menores (si es que tienen) ténganmela a mi… n.ñU**_

_**Hasta luego, ^^  
Maria.**_


	5. Una tarea de riesgo:Chantajeemos a Meiko

**Una semana**

_.:Una tarea de riesgo: Chantajeemos a Meiko:._

**Respira**. Es inhalar y exhalar, sólo eso. No es **tan** difícil, ¿Cierto?

…

_**¿¡Cierto!?**_

-…y cuando subimos y abrimos la puerta eso fue lo que gritaste- terminaron de decir a coro los gemelos.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, o un truco, ¡O _algo_! ¡Pero ella _**NO**_ se había emborrachado y gritado tal cosa!

…

Bueno, quizá emborrachado sí…

-P-pero no es tan malo, Meiko-nee. Es lindo que aceptes tus sentimientos por Kaito…- cada palabra de la peliverde tenía un poco menos de volumen, un tanto intimidada por el aura de depresión y enojo de la Sakine.

-¡Yo no siento nada hacia ese idiota aparte de lástima!- su tono no denotaba esa seguridad que la caracterizaba -¡Además estaba borracha! ¡Pude haber dicho _cualquier_ estupidez!-

-¿Cómo lo de los pollos y las uvas?- preguntó inocentemente la Hatsune, perdida en la conversación.

-¿Pollos y…?- masculló, no creyendo sus tonterías -¡Como sea!-

Y mientras Meiko se esforzaba en hacerse creer a sí misma más que a ellos que **no**estaba enamorada de Kaito. Rin y Len, esos pervers- …angelicales gemelos, ya tenían algo qué sacar a su favor, pues sus pequeñas y tiernas mentecitas se habían iluminado con gracia divina el día anterior. O sólo se dieron cuenta de que podían sacar provecho teniendo material de chantaje.

-Ejem, ejem…- Una nada sutil interrupción de parte de la mayor de los Kagamine, que mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad que sólo Rin podría poner, la sacó de sus pensamientos… de sus absurdos pensamientos.- ¿Sabes Meiko-nee? Hay algo interesante respecto a eso…

Oh no, no esa mirada marca 'Gemela siniestra del mal No. 1', menos cuando su hermano tenía una de 'Gemelo no-tan-siniestro del mal No. 2'. Algo planeaban y no era bueno, **en absoluto.**

La primera vez que había visto esa mirada era cuando habían logrado ganarle toda su dotación especial de berenjenas a Gakupo en una apuesta. Al pobre casi le da un ataque de ansiedad, porque no tenía suficiente morado en su vida o algo así… a nadie le importaba mucho, de cualquier forma. Y eso que los mocosos apenas y sabían lo que era una apuesta -que fue con una película Disney, para variar-, ella siempre se había creído inmune a aquella mirada. _Pobre ilusa._

-Anoche de verdad dijiste muchas cosas…- Ese era el _pequeño_ e _inocente_ rubio, que al parecer ya había perdonado a su gemela por la pelea anterior, como siempre.

-Como dije, estaba borracha. Y nada de lo que haya dicho puede ser tomado en mi contra-

Su último intento desesperado por mantener la calma y creer que no había nada de qué preocuparse se derrumbaron, con un simple y fatídico _'¿Estás segura?'._

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

Oh bien, el día no podía ir mejor.

Había despertado tranquilamente luego de una noche de pesadillas y horror, luego, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, había sido atacado con frutas, platos, y _cuchillos_. Si, nada mejor. Aunque la manera en que había sido echado a patadas del departamento, con la camisa mal puesta y sin zapatos, también había sido encantadora.

-Y aún no sé qué hice…- Suspiró, mirando el complejo de departamentos en la lejanía, y volviendo casi en seguida a su triste, solitaria, y patética caminata. Sólo faltaba una nube sobre su cabeza y algún perro mojándole el pantalón... -¡Ah! ¡Largo!- Bueno, sólo le faltaba la nube.

-¿Kaito?-

-¿Eh?-

Ahí frente a él estaba su compadre, su amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Casi siempre en las malas. Con ramas en el cabello, algunas cortadas en el rostro y… ¿Eso era un mapache? Si, uno lindo, peludo y _rabioso_, colgado firmemente del brazo del otro cantante, sus dientes enterrados en la manga de su túnica.

-¿Gakupo?-

_.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:._

Esto no estaba pasando. No a ella, no de ellos, no con _él_.

-¡Sólo quiero aclarar que yo no tuve **nada** que ver con esto!- La voz de Miku había subido dos octavas, pero no era para nada ese timbre angelical que usaba al cantar, era más bien algo entre _'Hurraca gritona'_ y _'Hiena afónica'_. Rin sólo le sacó la lengua.

-No, déjame entender esto…- Meiko no sonaba enojada, asustada o incrédula, sólo en una especie de shock. Primera fase: **Negación**. -¿Me están… chantajeando?-

-¡Esa es una palabra fea Meiko-nee!- El puchero en labios de la pequeña rubia parecía casi real. -Es más bien… _un incentivo_. ¡Nosotros ni siquiera ganamos nada!-

Ante la extrema -_y malvada_- felicidad en voz de la gemela mayor, Meiko lanzó una mirada de reojo al menor, que sólo se encogió de hombros con un suspiroy una sonrisa bastante parecida. Oh claro, eran gemelos.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, Meiko-nee… Puede parecer malvado y ruin, pero la verdad es que sólo buscamos tu felicidad.-

-Mi… ¿Mi qué?-

-Felicidad. Esa sensación inducida por procesos hormonales en el hipotálamo…-

-¡Miku!-

Bien, esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado, menos con esos tres 'peleándose' entre ellos. Esos engendros rubios estaban en el **apogeo** de su felicidad, ¡Y todavía querían convencerla que era por su bien!; La peliverde no ayudaba mucho tampoco, chillando que no había sido su idea pero tampoco parecía estar en contra, sus ojos incluso habían brillado con la propuesta. Y ella… Bueno, ella estaba poco a poco pasando a la segunda fase, sin terapia ni treinta minutos de por medio. _Ira._

**-¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO A ****MÍ****!-**

Su _**rugido**_ había detenido cualquier pelea entre los otros, callado cualquier argumento y borrado cualquier sonri- Oh no, esas no. Un Kagamine que se respete no puede dejar de sonreír cuando sabe que la situación está a su favor.

-¡Ya te dijimos que es por tu bien! ¡Tú sola nunca lo habrías hecho!- Rin saltó del sofá al mismo tiempo que su hermano, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se echaron a correr, con una furiosa, harta y _avergonzada_ Meiko detrás.

-¡Hacer nada! ¡No pienso hacer _**nada de nada**_!-

-P-pero Meiko-nee… La _grabación_…-

-¡Eso Miku! ¡Convéncela!-

-¡Ah! ¡Yo no soy parte de su _maléfico_ plan!-

-¡Ustedes, pequeños demonios!-

Y de nuevo su departamento era un caos. Los vecinos ya estaban medio acostumbrados a la bola de **locos** que venían de visita de vez en cuando, pero la gente en la calle se preguntaba si debían llamar a la policía o directamente a algún psiquiátrico. Esos gritos no eran normales, sobre todo la parte del _'¡Voy a cocinarlos y hacerlos gelatina de sabores!'_, seguidos de risas histéricas y otra voz demasiado aguda que gritaba algo como _'¡Pero se verían tan bien juntos!'. _**Nada** tenía sentido.

Los sonidos raros continuaron ya entrada la tarde, con la peliverde desparramada sobre el sillón, tarareando bajito _'From Y to Y'_ y jugando a encontrar figuritas en las manchas _moradas_ en el techo. ¿Qué eran? Mejor no preguntar. Los gemelos sentados sobre la mesa del comedor, jadeando y sonriendo triunfantes, su ropa un tanto manchada de morado también, y la pobre Meiko, sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared. El cabello revuelto y una expresión de furia mal contenida desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

En cuanto escuchó un gruñido de tripas junto a leves risitas de los hijos de Satanás, vio una oportunidad para resolver su problema.

-Si tienen hambre, podemos acordar una tregua… Incluso podemos ordenar una pizza.- Si, Meiko Sakine estaba cayendo así de bajo, había pasado a la tercer fase en su desesperación. _Negociación._

-¿Está intentando comprarnos con una pizza, Len?- La fingida incredulidad en su voz intentaba, sin lograr muy bien su cometido, camuflar la risa que quería salir de sus labios.

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que hace, Rin.- Y la exagerada sorpresa en la voz del menor complementaba la actuación de su hermana. Alegremente sus voces se alzaron al unísono.

_-¡Chantajeando a los chantajistas!-_

-…Creí que habían dicho que no la estaban chantajeando.-

Pero claro, siempre hay alguien lo suficientemente aburrido para ser la voz de la razón, ¿No, Miku?

-¡Nadie te preguntó!-

-Woah, calma, los tres.- Suspiró, llevándose una mano a masajearse las sienes en un intento por mantener la calma y seguir pensando racionalmente. Había hecho una **gran** estupidez, y los gemelos del demonio tenían una cinta de _quince condenados minutos_, no sonaba a nada bueno. Pero lo que pedían a cambio era simplemente **imposible**, inconcebible, e _irracional_. Nunca cedería ante ello, antes prefería perder un poco de su orgullo negociando, que toda su dignidad y respeto propio accediendo a ello. -¿Quieren la pizza o no?-

Y como todo niño-adolescente inteligente, prefirieron dejar de lado sus diferencias y compartir con toda la amabilidad del mundo una rebanada de pizza con su prójimo. Además, iba a costa de la castaña, que creía que así tenía más posibilidades de convencerlos, la pobre soñadora.

Así pues, la Sakine tomó los pedacitos regados de su integridad y se levantó a buscar el teléfono. Los tres cantantes restantes simplemente se miraron entre sí, sus sonrisas eran más… comprensivas, y en vez de reírse malévolamente de que habían atrapado a la mayor con las manos en la masa… o el grito en el cielo, que es lo mismo, veían con bastante cariño la puerta por la que la mujer se había ido.

Además lo de reírse ya lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

-De verdad no quiere hacerlo, ¿No?-

-Eso es obvio Len… pero no nos queda de otra, tenemos que seguir con esto hasta que su terca majestad se dé cuenta de cuánto quiere al idiota-…-

-¡Rin!-

La susodicha suspiró ante el regaño de la peliverde.

-…Al _buen hombre_ que es Kaito. ¿Contenta?-

La otra sólo asintió.

Porque aunque eran una pesadilla para cualquiera, esta vez de verdad estaban diciendo… pues, la verdad. Meiko había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Kaito hace apenas un par de días, si. Pero los gemelos y Miku lo habían descubierto desde hace un par de _años_ atrás, y a pesar de lo increíblemente **denso** que era el sujeto, estaban seguros de que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Por eso no podían desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Si, era un vil chantaje. Y si, se estaban divirtiendo _mucho_. Pero si no era así no sería de ninguna manera, y esos dos se merecían ser felices.

-¿Peperoni?- Se escuchó un grito desde la otra habitación, a lo que siguió un coro de tres voces con un _'¡Sí!'_ en diferentes escalas. Tras unos segundos, la figura de la castaña resurgió de entre las sombras, con una sonrisa tan fingida que casi dolía de verla. -Así que… ¿Ya podemos hablar de esto con más calma?-

Los rubios asintieron, e incluso Miku se incorporó en el sillón para que Meiko se sentara a su lado. El silencio era pesado pero soportable, era más bien raro.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo te gusta?- La peliverde fue la primera en hablar. Sin burla, sin dobles intenciones; Sólo una inocente curiosidad y un deseo por querer plantear las cosas claras. Los cuatro en esa habitación sabían que era cierto, ya no había por qué negarlo. Y luego de un largo suspiro, la respuesta llegó.

-No lo sé.- Ante la mirada confundida de los tres, soltó un gruñidito exasperado. -Digo… Él… bueno, es que… ¡Agh!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tironeando unos cuantos mechones de cabello en su desesperación. Esa no era ella, nada de eso tenía que ver con lo que hacía. _Amaba_ cantar, _amaba_ el sake y _amaba_ a esos mocosos revoltosos que le robaban la cama por las mañanas. Pero amar otra cosa no entraba en sus planes, menos si dicha cosa tenía cabello azul y una voz que complementaba perfectamente con la suya al cantar. No quería amar a Kaito, pero ahora se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba encaminándose a ello.

Y ahora que podía pensar un poco más claramente en ello, lo que la desesperaba no era ese tonto chantaje, -eso la enojaba, pero era hasta cierto punto manejable-, era más bien el hecho de que, sin haberlo notado, se había enamorado del idiota. Y lo peor era que todos lo tomaban como si fuera algo que debía pasar hace mucho, cuando ella estaba confundida, exasperada… _asustada._

-Está bien sentirse así, Meiko-nee…- La suave voz de Miku y las leves caricias en su hombro la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y al levantar el rostro pudo notar la mirada de los otros sobre ella, con algo demasiado parecido a la comprensión. -Sólo tú puedes saber cómo te sientes respecto a Kaito-nii… pero para nosotros es un poco obvio desde hace tiempo.- Y su sonrisa, además de ligeramente apenada, lucía _sincera_.

-¡No tengas miedo de que las cosas salgan mal! ¡Si no lo intentas** nunca** lo sabrás!- El ánimo en la voz de Rin le sorprendió. No sonaba como antes, esa felicidad extrema de estar haciendo la vida de alguien más miserable, era una determinación que intentaba animarla _a ella_, a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más optimista.

-Además nos tienes a nosotros.- Len fue la cereza del pastel, hablando con esa seriedad que lo hacía lucir un poco más grande, un poco más maduro, pero con esa chispa infantil que nunca lo dejaba. -Han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿No es cierto?, así que sin importar lo que decidas, también lo tienes a él.-

No pudo evitar soltar una risita un tanto ahogada, como si hubiera estado llorando o estuviera a punto de hacerlo. -No es que me hayan dado muchas opciones para decidir con esa cinta…- Pero era Meiko Sakine, ella no lloraba por tonterías.

-Es que eres **tan** terca que no vimos otra opción.- Una risita de los gemelos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Al parecer ese lapso de tiempo había sido la fase de '_Depresión'_ de la castaña, y había durado menos que una galleta.

Y esta era la parte feliz, en donde la castaña se daba cuenta de que ellos tenían razón y se lanzaba a los brazos del cantante en discordia, agradeciendo después por el gran trabajo que hicieron los gemelos por ella al idear un plan tan genial y a prueba de fallos. La tan ansiada última fase: _Aceptación._

-Entonces supongo… que tengo que mostrarles otras opciones, ¿No?-

El tono era dulce, _demasiado_ dulce. Y la mirada que la castaña les proporcionaba a los tres no daba muy buen augurio… Si, a veces, luego de la fase de depresión, sólo hay más ira. Pero supongo que cualquiera se sentiría enojado si hubiera pruebas materiales de lo idiota que se pone con el alcohol, soltando la lengua en temas que no debería, y siendo prácticamente obligada con un _'Le dices tú, o le digo yo'_. La parte buena de todo eso, era que entre los nuevos gritos, al menos habían tenido tiempo de correr.

.:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:..:x:.

.:'':.

_Si, ehm… por fin._

_Creo que sólo puedo decir… wow. Leí los comentarios anteriores de esta pequeña sección y… sep, espero que se note que ya han pasado dos largos años y feria desde que publiqué esto. Además espero que el capítulo que trae de nuevo a la vida '_Una semana'_ no sea del todo fome, porque de verdad me costó desempolvar la carpeta y tratar de retomar el hilo de la historia. Traté de mantenerme fiel lo más posible al formato original, como las separaciones por puntos y eso, aunque creo que ha de notarse la diferencia en el tipo de redacción. -Traducción: Cada vez soy más un asco a la hora de escribir humor.-_

_A todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, gracias. De verdad, si no hubiera leído sus reviews, esta actualización no habría sido posible, y si luego de tanto tiempo siguen enviando sus opiniones, me gustaría contestarlas más personalmente. También a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos o la siguieron, espero que disfruten el capítulo._

_También recuerdo a cierta persona, __Angel Dark Fire__, y aunque no recuerdo por qué, si me acuerdo que siempre me presionaba para seguir con los capítulos, así que si llegas a leer esto: Si, me acuerdo de ti.(?) __Suli__ para estas fechas anda más emocionada con coreanos que con VOCALOID, así que me resigno._

_Y __blossomheart__, tu review me dio algo. No sé, tenía que decirlo._

_Creo que eso es todo. Ya no fijaré una fecha en específico para la actualización porque luego me demoro años… literalmente, así que… ya saben, pueden esperar. Dudas, aclaraciones, quejas y sugerencias en la cajita de abajo._

_Maria._


End file.
